Infinite's Theme
Infinite's Theme is a song from the 2017 video game, Sonic Forces. It is the character theme of Infinite, and is sung from his perspective, reflecting his egotism and aspiration for power. Different remixes of the song also serve as Infinite's boss themes. The song was performed by Tyler Smyth and Andy Bane of the metalcore band Dangerkids, who also wrote the lyrics as well. Lyrics (Yeah!) (Yo!) I'm the tallest of mountains I am the roughest of waves I'm the toughest of terrors I am the darkest of days I'm the last one that's standing Don't try to stand in my way 'Cause I've been up against better Just take a look at my face! 'Cause if you're messing with me I am a dangerous weapon I am the sharpest of blades; I'll cut you down in a second 'Cause I was born in this pain It only hurts if you let it So if you think you can take me Then you should go and forget it And after all this time You're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war (I'm coming at you like a tidal wave) (Tidal wave) (Tidal wave) When everything you know has come and gone (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (Persists) I can't (Resist) But that's what it takes to be Infinite! Yeah So look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me 'Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down It's only me and you Who is gonna save you now? So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you Who is gonna save you now? (Who is gonna save you now?) I am the tallest of mountains And don't you ever forget it If you step in the ring Then you're gonna regret it (Take it) 'Cause if you're messing with me, Then you should know that it's over I don't crumble for nothing I've got the world on my shoulders And after all this time You're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war When everything you know has come and gone (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher!) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (Persists) I can't (Resist) But that's what it takes to be Infinite (Yeah) So look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me 'Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down, It's only me and you Who is gonna save you now? So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you Who is gonna save you now? (Who is gonna save you now?) Other Appearances *The song is featured on the game's official soundtrack, Sonic Forces Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise. Videos Official Infinite - Sonic Forces OST Sonic Forces OST - Theme of Infinite-1 Battle with Infinite First Bout - Sonic Forces OST Battle with Infinite Second Bout - Sonic Forces OST Battle with Infinite Showdown - Sonic Forces OST Covers Sonic Forces - Infinite Theme (NateWantsToBattle feat. Arin Hanson) Sonic Forces - Infinite Theme "Epic Metal" Cover Remix (Little V)-0 Theme of Infinite - SONIC FORCES OST (Cover version by Jonathan Young) Sonic Forces ▶ Infinite Theme (Remix Cover) ft. Cosmitto CG5 MiatriSs - Infinite (Sonic Forces Theme of Infinite Remix) Trivia *According to Tomoya Ohtani, Infinite's Theme is a "counter theme song" to the game's main theme Fist Bump. *The official Sonic Channel website provided the lyrics for the song before the game's release, however, these lyrics were inconsistent with the official version. *Infinite's Theme is the only vocal track in Sonic Forces to to not be fully played in-game. The full version is only available through the soundtrack. Category:Video Game Songs Category:Duets Category:Point of View Songs